Travesty and Temptation
by Dose Of Disorder
Summary: USUK There will be really depressing crap, there will be smut later, slight FRUK and FRUS and FRUKUS . . In a depression rut, Arthur is violently thrown into the life of taking care of a young boy named Alfred with the help of Francis his long time, love/hate friend. HUMAN AU


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN**** HETALIA!**

On another note, I'm starting this reluctantly, it's more of an idea drabble, but I really want to continue it into a novel length.

* * *

"_Stupid bloody frog tryin' to make me feel guilty bout not paying rent. Damn git always trying to cop a feel. Fucking idiot's too touchy." The ranting Englishman rolled over on the couch and took another deep swig of scotch. A rapid knocking sounded through the home and Arthur lifted his head from where it'd lolled down onto his shoulder. The knocking grew more erratic, like the person was having trouble moving their hand but was obviously trying hard to. _

_Annoyed, Arthur stumbled from the couch to the door and wrenched it open, the hinges creaking violently. A boy looking no older than eight was swaying on bare, lashed up feet. Clothed only in a ratty shirt that was far to big for him, his frail arms desperately clinging to a slightly ripped stuffed bear. There was a rather large cut across his forehead, through his right eyebrow and over his temple._

_It appeared to have narrowly missed the boys tearful eyes._

_He seemed to try to be speaking but his lips quivered and all that came from him were terrified whines. The little boy lunged forward, startling Arthur, small hands grappled to find larger hands before the blonde boy began to tug the drunken man out of his home. Arthur was too stunned to speak as the boy rapidly pulled him down the drive way and onto the dirt road. There was a sickly smell of burning flesh and burnt rubber in the air and the boy seemed to sob harder as he forced Arthur to the side of the road, following skid marks to the cliff edge where a car was utterly wrecked in the rocks below, some parts seemingly still on fire, but most of it was burnt to ash._

_The boy wailed desperately and started speaking between sobs and hiccups, "Momma and Papa! Please!" Arthur's heart clenched painfully as the kid cried more before clinging to the older male's leg, his snot, tears and spit ruining Arthur's pants, the man would've cared if it weren't for the situation._

_Sobriety seemed to come easier now than ever before. Arthur slowly pried the boy from his leg then crouched down and gathered him into his arms before standing with a grim expression and wandering back to the French household. After a bit of coaxing Arthur got the boy to give a stuttered name, "A-Alfre-d..." Arthur smiled as gently as he could and at the boy on the counter in the kitchen, asking Alfred politely to stay put while he gathered some supplies, the boy only clutched his bear tight to his chest and nodded slightly. Arthur rushed around to get some a medical kit and some towels and blankets, he came back to the kitchen and dampened a cloth with a bit of warm water before carefully cleaning the head wound, which after inspection was truly just a shallow cut and thankfully wouldn't need stitches like Arthur had immediately thought._

_The Englishman tried coaxing the boy into letting go of the bear so that he could see if he needed more medical attention, Alfred rapidly shook his bandaged head and clutched the bear before exclaiming "No! Mattie stays with me!"_

"_Alright, Alright Alfred... I won't take him, but look! Mattie? He needs some fixing to. Would you like me to help him?" Arthur pointed out the bear's large tear from where Alfred had pulled him from the debris._

_After glancing from the bear to the older male sceptically, the younger hesitantly handed the bear over. Arthur sighed in relief and moved the bear to the counter and moved back to Alfred to check him over for more wounds. The boy's body spasmed back from the Englishman's hands and shouted petulantly, his lower lip jutting out."No! You have to take care of Mattie's wounds first!"_

* * *

Ugh, I was debating on killing Matthew but my friend said no so xD I made him Alfie's teddy. Well, Sayonara for now.


End file.
